Fame is Bad Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: <html><head></head>Finn is thinking fame is important but Aerrow and Piper remember Carver made them but Aerrow think of fame also they must deal with Kate Harangue (Voiced by: Colleen Wheeler) but at the end it ends nicely with a shooting star. PiperxAerrow</html>


Fame is Bad Starring Piper and Aerrow

Note: I know my fanfics are getting lousy but after this one I'm taking a 2 week break from Storm Hawks fanfics but still Aerrow and Piper forever!

set three days after our last fanfic

Finn was getting to much into fame.

"Come on guys everyone must know the Storm Hawks are famous." Finn said to Aerrow and Piper.

"For the record Finn – the record – fame is bad remember when Carver pretended to be under mind control and had us place Aerrow in jail!" snapped Piper then Aerrow held her hand calming her down. "I still feel gulity about it."

"Yeah but I forgave you all you all especially you Piper mean the Atmos to me." said Aerrow. "Being a Sky Knight is about defending people and not think about 1000 screaming fans. You get the idea Piper."

Piper nodded.

"You two are just jelieus!" yelled Finn.

"We're not jelieus we're thinking sensibly you should too!" argued Piper.

Flashback (Piper's POV)

I can't believe any of the stuff that happened when Carver pretended to be good. It also cost me Aerrow. And to Carver it was all about revenge!

"I underisimated you when we first met you caught me off guard I'm not making the same mistake twice!" yelled Carver as he and Aerrow duelled. "And I have a few new moves of my own!"

soon Aerrow found a way to have Carver admit he was a selfish fame hound!

"After all the Big Hero Always WINS!" smirked Carver but Aerrow pulled his trademark smile.

"Did you get all of that?" asked Aerrow to Guy Skyky and he said he did thanking Radarr for the tip!

"You! You tricked me!" yelled Carver angrily!

"Time to take you home Carver back to Terra Atmosia Starcade!" called Aerrow and jumped over Carver and did the Lightning Claw blasting Carver! "Aerrow: 2 Carver: Zero!"

"Aerrow thank god you're ok." I said hugging him for the second time that week. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Don't worry Piper you were relieved I was innocent and I forgive you." smiled Aerrow and we continued hugging.

Present (Normal POV)

"So's you know the real hero doesn't always win." admitted Aerrow.

"True Aerrow." I agreed then Aerrow and Piper went for a little flight. "Fame is an evil thing."

"Yeah besides you and me know a lot better since that Carver business." smirked Aerrow and Piper smiled too.

Then Finn came with a hundred press people!

"I tried to tell him to give it up!" groaned Lynn.

"Don't worry Lynn." replied Aerrow. "Finn was always into fame but me and Piper aren't."

"Yeah." noted Piper.

"This is Kate Harangue the leaders of the Storm Hawks won't accept the fact that the freedom of the press." said a new reporter named Kate Harangue.

Then Aerrow and Piper slapped themselves in the face!

"Fame is an evil thing and the press need to keep their noses out of things." said Aerrow destroying a camera! "Now Miss Harangue I suggest you and your fellow press stay out of the way besides me and my right-hand woman need peace and quiet."

"Don't worry Aerrow and Piper you'll get it." said a voice that they heard three days ago pointing a crystal blaster at Harangue.

"Hi Jade." smiled Piper. "Prefect timing just put the blaster down."

"Don't worry I took the crystal out." replied Jade as she and Lynn took the press away.

"Finn we told you fame is not good you will clean the Condor every night for a whole month." ordered Aerrow and Finn groaned and walked off.

"Sweet move Aerrow." smiled Piper.

"Good one." said Katherine Sydney who had just arrived. "Starling wanted me to tell you that she has got most of our side of Atmos Underworld in line and hopes you have luck capturing Cyclonis."

"Thanks Katherine." smiled Aerrow and Piper and Katherine Sydney flew back to the normal side of Atmos.

That evening.

"Staring at the stars eh Aerrow?" asked Piper.

"Yeah just wishing the war could end so you and me could spend the rest of our lives happily." sighed Aerrow.

"Don't worry we will." replied Piper. "Have faith."

"I will with you I know we will win the war and be together forever." replied Aerrow still feeling sad.

"That's the spirit." smiled Piper hugging Aerrow. "Now we know fame is bad you and me can just keeping saving the Atmos and the Far Side to ourselves."

and she kissed Aerrow on the check.

"And our friends." smiled Aerrow.

"Oh yeah sorry." replied Piper. "Oh look a shooting star."

Aerrow smiled.

"I wish we remain together forever." he smiled and Piper hugged Aerrow happily as they fell asleep on the roof of the Condor.

Iris Out


End file.
